phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
This Is Your Backstory
|image = Heinz, This is Your Backstory.jpg |caption = Norm hosting Heinz's backstory show. |season = 3 |production = 335 |broadcast = 174 |story = Scott Peterson |ws = Mike Diederich Seth Kearsley |director = Jay Lender "Assistant" Sue Perrotto |us = November 2, 2012 |international = |xd = December 1, 2012 | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Agent P quickly figures out there is more to Norm's odd reality show that celebrates the eventful life of his creator Dr. Doofenshmirtz, which is recreated through flashbacks and special guests. Episode Summary Candace was talking on the phone with Stacy about sea water won't be deeper with sponges. She later hangs up and interrupted by a noise, which was Phineas and Ferb playing table tennis (or ping-pong). Candace decides to wait and see for any weirdness might happens and wonders where's Perry. Screen goes to Perry, who's flying toward Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated was contacts by Major Monogram in his wrist watch about Doofenshmirtz buying a hundred chairs and telling him to investigate. As Perry arrives, the top balcony of the building started to close. Doofenshmirtz, who is sitting in a row of theater chairs tells him to join him, then Norm shines a spotlight on Doofenshmirtz, and Doofenshmirtz comes up to a stage where Norm is. When Norm says to give him a applause, he pulls a level that traps Perry arms and force him to clap. Norm tells him that what make Doofenshmirtz for what he is by using a memory extraction technology to show all of Doofenshmirtz's suppressed memories by sitting in the chair, putting the memory cap on and projecting his memories onto the screen. Norm starts the clip show by showing Doofenshmirtz's bad childhood, that started from his birth. With the machine showing an image of Doofenshmitz was born and his parents were never there. Norm then introduces Doofenshmirtz to Dr. Mortimer Schnussel from Gimmelshtump Memorial Hospital. Doofenshmirtz greets him, but the doctor just spanks him and tells that he's breathing. Norm tells later introduces him to his mother, Doofenshmirtz was happy to see his mother but she spanks him continuously and leaves. Norm then ask him about his father that Doofenshmirtz remembers and was shown in the screen from his time acting as their lawn gnome and trying to jump from a high dive. Norm reveals a "Gnome-o-meter" by his assist Vanna, the gnome rising every time he feels emotional pain, and Perry becomes suspicious about it. When Doofenshmirtz states he gotten over his father, but suddenly his father appears he tells him to "Don't Move!" in German. Norm then introduce Doofenshmirtz to his younger brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz the Mayor of Danville that Norm pulls the lever again to give him a great cheer that Doofenshmirtz was angry about it that this was his show. Doofenshmirtz then remember his time about when Roger was born and had to wear dresses for a whole year, giving his mom a teddy bear but ended up giving it to Roger and trying to impress his mother by playing kickball with a song from Love Händel. After the scenes, Roger decides to leave since he's still running as Mayor and Doofenshmirtz tells him that don't let his ego hit him. Norm then turn to Doofenshmirtz's social life in Drusseltein that Doofenshmirtz talks about he celebrate his birthday on his own, a bully name Boris kicking him sand all the time (Boris gives him a bunch of sand as a gift), and remembers his time with Balloony. When Balloony appears, Doofenshmirtz was happy to see him until Balloony suddenly pops that he started to cry. However, Norm tells him that wasn't the real Balloony and the real one popped three weeks ago that causes Doofenshmirtz to cries again and the "Gnome-o-meter" increase raises up. Doofenshmirtz then continued his story about his first inator and a baking soda volcano always steal his show. He then wonders where's Perry is since he saw the robotic arms where tied up and sees him tries to go behind the curtains. Doofenshmirtz orders Norm to pulled down a lever, that traps Perry again with the claw arms and revealing the Back-story-Inator. Doofenshmirtz explains that it collects all his painful memories and when the it reaches full, all the concentrated evil will eject back to him and will turn him into the most powerful evil person that will help take over the Tri-State area until he was pounced on by the mother ocelot. Meanwhile at the backyard, Candace started to get bored as she still watches Phineas and Ferb playing table tennis and still waiting to see what happen unusual for her to bust them. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz explains again the purpose of his Back-story-Inator and shows the "Gnome-o-meter" almost reach the top. As Doofenshmirtz tries to remembers any of his back stories, until Vanessa comes in and ask his father for the keys of the car. As Doofenshmirtz tries to his keys, it gives Doofenshmirtz to remembers some good memories with her daughter and causing the "Gnome-o-meter" to go back down. Finally, Doofenshmirtz finds the keys gives it to Vanessa and she leaves. Doofenshmirtz was disappointed that he had to start over again, and Norm asks him about how did he ended up in America. Doofenshmirtz explains that when he was sixteen when his mother told him to go to scthor to get some goods but actually was a trick by his parents to send him away on a boat to America and they were both happy when he was gone. Doofenshmirtz ended up cleaning the ship until he reach America to start a new life for himself. Norm also reminded Doofenshmirtz during his high-school days that he make viral video of himself in his underwear skating to a toilet that Doofenshmirtz thought he deleted every ones mind of it and "Gnome-o-meter" raises a little. Norm then shows Doofenshmritz the digital remix, which has 10 billion hits. Norm tells him about he used to date Lindana but she never came since she never remembered him. Doofenshmirtz also talks about he used to sell some bratwursts and Norm also reminds him about his love life, and later introduce his ex-wife Charlene to him with his alimony check. Charlene asks Doofenshmirtz about the set that she thinks its a game show and if he spent the money on it that he replies yes. After Charlene greets Norm and leaves, Doofenshmirtz tells Norm to bring out more painful memories of the failed inators. "Gnome-o-meter" continues raises more to the top. As Doofenshmirtz watches his failed love life and -inators and Norm tells him the rest of his memories now are comical, Perry escapes from the claw arms, and kicks Doofenshmirtz. Unfortunately, Doofenshmirtz thanks him for that caused him to be humiliated and the gnome to go over the top and falls into Vanna's foot, causing Doofenshmirtz to activate the Back-story-Inator to transform into a evil giant monster. He grabs Perry and attempts to rid himself of his nemesis once and for all. However, at the last second, Perry takes out his wallet with pictures of him and Doofenshmirtz, causing Doofenshmirtz to have good memories, causing Doofenshmirtz to revert to his original self and accidentally destroys the Back-story-Inator. As Perry leaves, Doofenshmirtz curses him until Vanna walks by and tells him to pay for her shoes and her boyfriend is a lawyer and he and Norm starts to clean up the place. Transcript Songs *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' *''Not So Bad A Dad'' *''Happy Evil Love Song (Instrumental)'' *''My Nemesis'' *''This is Your Backstory (Cut song)'' End Credits Phineas and Ferb are still playing table tennis. Candace leaves in frustration, but soon after, the ball stops in mid-throw and begins to hover. Phineas exclaims in delight that they have finally gathered enough kinetic energy into the ball to create a quantum vortex. The vortex sucks up everything, leaving behind only blank space and Candace looks around hesitantly and says "Mom?". Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? None. Hey, Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None, but Monogram briefs him while flying. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode was first seen mentioned on Aliki Theofilopoulos' twitter. *Three things are revealed in this episode: *#Charlene knows about Norm. *#How Doofenshmirtz came to America. *#Perry keeps pictures of him and Doofenshmirtz in his wallet. *During Doofenshmirtz's failed -inators sequence Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture was played, a common theme for fireworks, or objects exploding. *This is the first two-part episode to not focus on Phineas and Ferb. Production Information * This episode was aired on Disney Channel on Demand on October 26, 2012. * This is the last episode of the season 3,his production code is (335). The season finale was Blackout! International Premiere *November 10, 2012 (Canal 13, Chile) Errors *In this episode is mentioned that Doofenshmirtz emigrated to the US when he was 13 years old, but in "Oil on Candace" he mentions that he attended college in Gimmelshtump. Continuity *This is the third clip episode. ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!") *Second time that most of the episode focus on Doofenshmirtz. ("Road to Danville") *Doofenshmirtz mentioned the phrase "True evil is born from pain and loss". ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *All the backstory were shown in the following: **His parents never showing up in his birth. ("Raging Bully"). **His story being a lawn gnome ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). **Having to jump from the Drusselstein pool ("Split Personality"). **His mother making the dresses and having to wear them. ("Gaming the System") **Doof getting the teddy bear and giving it to her mother and then giving it to Roger ("Make Play") **His mother's love to Roger of kickball with the song. ("Thaddeus and Thor"). **Doof throwing his own surprise party ("Raging Bully"). **Boris bullying Doofenshmirtz with sand. ("The Flying Fishmonger") **Balloony's backstory and related backstories. ("The Chronicles of Meap") **Doofenshmirtz's first inator and losing to a baking soda volcano. ("Unfair Science Fair") **Good memories with Vanessa, such as Doofenshmirtz clapping at Vanessa's recital, Vanessa destroying the car, Doofenshmirtz taking the baseball at the game, Doofenshmirtz giving her the Mary McGuffin, the song ("Finding Mary McGuffin"), Doofenshmirtz sending a guy flirting with Vanessa to another dimension ("Vanessassary Roughness"), Perry seeing Vanessa's parties from photos ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") and Vanessa thinking that Doofenshmirtz is cool. ("Brain Drain"). **How Doofenshmirtz came to America. **The viral video where Doofenshmirtz roller-skates to the toilet saying "I am a superstar!". ("Tip of the Day"). **Doofenshmirtz's date with Linda. ("What Do It Do?") **Doofenshmirtz's Quality Bratwurst. ("Backyard Aquarium") **Doofenshmirtz's love story, including his interrupted date by Agent P ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!"), Elizabeth leaving Doof alone for a whale ("Perry Lays an Egg"), Doofenshmirtz's true love's date and the song ("Chez Platypus"). **Doofenshmirtz's many failed inators, such as rays from the Age Accelerator-Inator exploding out of the building ("Lights, Candace, Action!"), the Mountain Out of a Molehill-inator electrocuting Doofenshmirtz ("At the Car Wash"), his water fortress in the Lake Winimahatikihaha exploding ("The Magnificent Few"), Candace's rocket crashing into Doofenshmirtz's space station ("Out to Launch"), Doofenshmirtz's baking soda volcano exploding ("Unfair Science Fair"), Doofenshmirtz's Dynamic-inator exploding ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted"), his Monster-Truck-inator shooting itself ("It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"), Doofenshmirtz's Invis-inator turning into a disintigrator and hitting the machine that controls it ("Don't Even Blink"), Doofenshmirtz's Look-Away-inator getting wet and exploding ("Split Personality"), Doofenshmirtz's Be-Gone inator A exploding ("Just Passing Through"), the Turn Everything Evil-inator getting wet and exploding ("Day of the Living Gelatin"), Phineas and Ferb's giant bowling ball crashing into the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-Inator Thingy ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama"), the Dance-inator falling into the ground and shooting a ray, immediately exploding after ("Out of Toon"), the Steak Containment Unit exploding ("Comet Kermillian"), the Bum Bum-inator getting too fast and exploding away ("The Baljeatles"), the Juice-inator exploding ("Delivery of Destiny"), the De-Handsome-Inator exploding ("Quietest Day Ever"), the Super Computer crashing with DEI and exploding "so easily" ("Ask a Foolish Question"). **Doofenshmirtz's relation with Perry, including My Nemesis and Doofenshmirtz and Perry running to each other on the beach ("It's About Time!"), platypus Doofenshmirtz and Perry having tea ("Doofapus"), Doofenshmirtz telling Balloony that his real best friend is Perry ("The Chronicles of Meap"), Doofenshmirtz and Perry dancing together ("Candace Disconnected"), Peter the Panda and Perry the Platypus working together to save Doofenshmirtz ("Meapless in Seattle"), Doofenshmirtz and Perry flying with a jetpack with Doofenshmirtz singing Perry's theme and not letting Perry enter the bus ("Road to Danville") and Perry and Doofenshmirtz watching the sunset together ("Oil on Candace"). *Norm mentions that Balloony "popped three weeks ago". ("Meapless in Seattle") *The viral video of a teenage Doofenshmirtz roller-skating into a toilet is seen again. ("Tip of the Day") *Fifth episode that is from the point of view of someone other than Phineas and Ferb for the majority of the time ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Not Phineas and Ferb", "Delivery of Destiny", "Road to Danville"). Allusions *'This Is Your Life' - The episode title spoofs the television documentary series, originally hosted by Ralph Edwards. *'The Price is Right' - The "Gnome-O-Meter" used in this episode is clearly a spoof of the pricing game "Cliff Hangers" from the iconic game show. *'Wheel of Fortune' - The famous game show is alluded to as there is a hostess named Vanna. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry/Doofenshmirtz's Dad * John Viener as Norm * Allison Janney as Charlene Doofenshmirtz * John O'Hurley as Roger Doofenshmirtz * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Cloris Leachman as Doofenshirtz's Mom * Additional voices: Danny Jacobs, Keith Ferguson, Sandra Oh, Sue Perrotto, Tyler Mann }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz